


A Good Start

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Romance, Workaholic Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tony is determined to make it up to her.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Tony Stark
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions March 31st #RollADrabble (character: Pansy) and Bingo Square O5: Pansy/Tony
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“You’re working late again tonight?” Pansy asked through the phone, her voice dripping with irritation. 

“Pans, love, you know that if I could get out of it sooner, I would,” Tony said through the line.

Pansy huffed. “So I should go ahead and cancel our dinner reservations, shouldn’t I?”

“Shit, Pans, I didn’t realise that was tonight,” said Tony, grumbling under his breath. 

“It’s fine,” Pansy said. “We’ll just try for another night.”

“This was our rescheduled date,” Tony countered. “Shit, love, you know I hate this.” He dropped his voice tone. “Pans, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, letting out a deep sigh. “I’ll just see you tonight then.”

“Take a bath and relax,” Tony said. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“Bye, Tony,” Pansy said before hanging up. With a groan, she tossed her phone onto their bed and looked at the dress she had picked to wear out to dinner tonight. She had hopes of a romantic evening with Tony, but once again, work got in the way… Just like it always did.

Letting out a sigh, Pansy headed to the bathroom. She knew it wasn’t Tony’s fault. He owned a business - of course that meant things would come up last minute and that he’d be busier than if he was just an employee somewhere.

Taking Tony’s advice, she began to fill the tub up. A long soak in the tub would help cool her temper and help her relax. Adding some extra bubbles, she thought, _why the hell not_?

* * *

“How are you not shriveled up into a prune?” Tony asked, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. He shook his head when he found his girlfriend still in the tub, hidden beneath the bubbles.

“Magic,” she retorted.

“And the water is still warm?” he questioned.

“Also magic,” Pansy said cheekily.

“I brought home some Thai food, and your favourite wine,” Tony said, coming into the bathroom. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come home and that we missed our reservation.”

“I get it, Tony, I do,” Pansy said, turning to look at him.

Tony leant over and kissed her forehead. “I love you, and I promise, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Dinner and wine is a good start,” Pansy said, grinning. 

“I’ll rub your back tonight later, too,” Tony added, knowing that he needed to grovel. He hated neglecting Pansy due to work, and he could tell that it was bothering her more than she was letting on. He understood, though. 

Summoning her robe, Pansy rose from the bath. 

His eyes roamed her naked body eagerly. “I’ll get dinner set up.” 

Pansy kissed him. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Tony murmured against her lips. He watched as she strolled from the bathroom towards their bedroom, swinging her hips suggestively. She was going to tease him mercilessly tonight, he could already tell, but he deserved it. But he’d make it up to her, and as she said, dinner and wine was a good start.


End file.
